Dan Bersama, Mereka Akan Menemukan Jawabannya
by genuine-guy
Summary: Hachiman dalam masa senioritasnya di SMA, dan dia belum juga menemukan makna dari 'sesuatu yang asli'.


Disclaimer: I don't own Oregairu. Oregairu ditulis oleh Watari Wataru, sedangkan fanfic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang sama sekali tidak ada di Light Novel Oregairu.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dan Dia Tetap Mencari Jawaban Tersebut.

* * *

Minggu, 18 Februari 20xx, jam 02.48 pagi.

Ini benar-benar absurd. Tak biasanya ku habiskan waktu untuk selalu bergadang. Dan sayang sekali, ini telah terjadi selama seminggu.

Aku terduduk di depan komputerku, meneguk MAX COFFEE yang ku hangatkan. Hah! Pas sekali di cuaca yang sedang beku seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan, menelusuri dunia maya tanpa tahu arah.

Aku merasa gelisah.

Ya.

Gelisah.

Bukan geli-geli basah.

Aku sudah berada di kelas 3 di SMA Soubu, tepatnya pada semester akhir, yang berarti beberapa bulan lagi kami akan lulus. Banyak hal yang telah ku lalui, salah satunya aku berhasil mengalahkan Yukinoshita dan Hayama dalam pelajaran bahasa Jepang.

 _Yah, sekedar itu aja sih._

Kegiatan klub pun, bisa ku bilang lancar-lancar saja.

 _Sekali lagi, sekadar itu aja. Teehee._

Ku tatap langit-langit kamarku dan ku fokuskan diri untuk berpikir, _apa yang salah?_ Mengapa aku begini gelisah?

Aku akan meninggalkan Chiba. Meninggalkan tempatku besar. Meninggalkan Jepang.

Ku matikan komputer ku dan mulai beranjak ke kasur. Ku pejamkan mataku, yang benar-benar sudah lelah. Tapi, aku tak bisa tidur.

Sekali lagi ku berdiri, mengambil beberapa buku untuk dibaca. Tapi sebelum aku sampai di rak buku ku, handphone ku berdering.

Aneh. Siapa yang menelfon selarut ini?

Nomor yang tidak ku kenal. Aku berencana untuk membiarkannya, tapi rasa penasaranku begitu dalam sehingga spontan ku angkat panggilan tersebut.

"H-halo?"

"Selamat malam."

Tunggu sebentar.. aku mengenal suara ini.

"Ku dengar kamu akan pindah?"

"Y-ya.."

Kami terdiam sebentar.

"Jadi kenapa kamu masih bangun jam segini?"

"Wah, perhatian sekali dirimu, Hikigaya-kun?"

Di sisi lain, Yukinoshita mengabaikan pertanyaanku.

"Komachi-san memberi tahu ku."

"Dan dia memberimu nomor ku?"

"Iya. Kamu merasa tidak nyaman akan hal itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir sudikah sang Yukinoshita mengetahui bahwa sekarang aku memiliki nomornya."

"Aku sih tidak punya alasan untuk keberatan. Sebusuk apa pun matamu, toh aku juga percaya kamu tak akan menyalahgunakan nomorku."

"Hei, mata ku tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, aku sudah terlahir seperti ini, asal kamu tahu."

Kami berdua tertawa kecil.

Ntah kenapa pembicaraan kami membuat kegelisahan ku hilang. Kami terus dan terus berbicara tanpa tahu arah pembicaraan kami, yang jujur benar-benar ku nikmati.

"Reykjavik[1]? Jauh sekali. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Dan jadi lebih mengejutkan lagi di karena kan ini dirimu, Hikigaya-kun."

"Tunggu, kamu menghinaku karena kekurangan motivasi ku ya?"

"Wah, aku tidak bilang seperti itu kok. Toh justru baguskan? Kamu termotivasi untuk mengambil beasiswa keluar negeri, dan mungkin kamu akan menyerah dengan impianmu menjadi bapak rumah tangga."

"Aku belum menyerah akan hal itu kok." ketus ku.

Yukinoshita tertawa kecil, dan melanjutkan.

"Jadi waktu kita bersama hanya tinggal 2 bulan.."

"Y-ya.."

"Kamu, aku, dan Yuigahama-san.."

Dari perkataan barusan, bulu kuduk merinding, hingga kegelisahanku muncul lagi. Ucapan Yukinoshita yang barusan terdengar benar-benar sendu.

Ya. Akhirnya aku mengetahui penyebab kegelisahanku.

Aku takut meninggalkan semuanya. Lingkunganku. Orang-orang di sekitarku. Klub Relawan. Totsuka.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Yukinoshita memanggilku, suaranya terdengar sangat lembut, walau masih terasa sendu.

"Kamu akan datangkan di kegiatan klub nanti?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan barusan. Tidak biasanya Yukinoshita menanyakan hal seperti itu ke diriku. Kegelisahan ku hilang.

"Ya. Aku akan datang." tutur diriku.

"Begitu.. Baiklah, sampai nanti."

"T-tunggu, Yukinoshita."

Aku melanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang seharus tidak akan pernah ku katakan kepada orang lain.

 _Yah, dikarenakan ini diriku, sih._

"Anu.. t-terima kasih sudah menelfonku."

"Wah, Hikigaya-kun yang apatis pun bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ya sudah, sampai nanti."

Yukinoshita menutup panggilannya. Dari cara bicaranya kembali normal, ntah kenapa membuat diriku merasa lega.

Ku hempaskan tubuh ku ke kasur. Aku benar-benar sudah lelah. Sudah ku pakai sisa tenagaku untuk mengobrol dengan Yukinoshita. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak sia-sia.

Aku mengingat permintaan ku terhadap klub relawan, setahun yang lalu.

Sesuatu yang asli.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku tetap mencarinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.30 pagi dan kututup mataku.

 ** _Apakah sesuatu yang asli itu benar-benar ada?_**

Lalu, aku tertidur.

* * *

[1] Reykjavik, ibu kota Islandia.


End file.
